


Loving You Was Red.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Light Angst [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Some angst, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Josie and Hope have been best friends since Josie was 5 and Hope was 6. Join them as they grow older and Josie's feelings are hard to grasp.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Light Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926001
Kudos: 51





	1. Part I: My Childhood Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "giving you away"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a trip down memory lane.

_Hope 9/Josie 8_

Josie and Hope lay awake, basking in the sun's warm rays as they spend time in the backyard of the Mikaelson's. Everything seems so normal to them and everything feels so natural and warm.

"Josie," Hope says.

"Yes?" Josie replies.

"Promise me we'll grow old together?" Hope asks.

Josie nods, "Of course I do, Hope." she says, "Why do you look so sad?"

"I don't know, I just feel weird. You know?" Hope replies.

"Hope, I promise we'll be friends forever." Josie smiles as she sticks her pinky out.

"Good." Hope smiles back, intertwining their pinkies.

* * *

_Hope 10/Josie 9_

"Mom, can we please go to build-a-bear today?" Hope begs her mother Hayley.

"I'm sure I can arrange something." Hayley replies with a chuckle. 

"Yay!" Hope grins. "Come on Josie, let's go to my room." she grabs Josie's hand and grabs the younger girl, dragging her upstairs to her room.

Klaus laughs, "Those two are inseparable." he tells Hayley.

"I know, it's precious." Hayley replies. "Those two will grow old together for sure."

_A few hours later:_

"Girls! we're leaving to go to build-a-bear!" Hayley calls. 

"Coming!" Hope yells from her room, "C'mon Jo, let's go!"

Josie laughs, "Okay, okay. I'm coming." she says, laughing as Hope grabs her hand and drags her back downstairs.

The Mikaelsons, Hayley + Josie get in the car. 

"So Jo, what are you building?" Hope asks.

"I'm building an elephant!" Josie grins, "Hopefully they have an Asian Elephant or an African one."

"Aren't all Elephants the same?" Hope asks.

Josie gasps, "No! they're all _totally_ different!" 

Hope laughs, "Alright, alright. Sorry." 

They arrive to build a bear and enter the shop. Josie spots an african elephant.

"It's so beautiful." Josie says as she tears up.

"Josie, are you crying?" Hope asks.

" _No_." Josie replies, wiping a tear, "I'm just sensitive. That's all." 

Hope laughs as she hugs Josie, "Okay, whatever you say." 

Hope picks out a purple bear and Josie chooses the African Elephant. They head to the stuffing station and stuff it, and then they dress it.

"I'm making mine a princess, how about you?" Hope asks.

"Hmm.. I might make mine a knight!" Josie giggles, "My knight can save your princess from the towers." 

"I love that!" Hope giggles back. The two hug. After stuffing and dressing, it's time to name them.

"What are you naming yours?" Hope asks, "I'm naming mine 'Princess Hope'," she says.

"I'm naming mine 'Sir Josette', because knights are called 'sirs', " Josie replies. 

"I like that." Hope smiles, "I hope I find my knight someday."

"You will," Josie replies, "I'm sure he'll be strong and handsome." 

After stuffing, dressing and naming, they head back to the Mikaelson house.

"Hayley, did you know African Elephants are larger than Asian Elephants?" Josie asks on their way home.

Hayley laughs at Josie's enthusiasm about elephants, "I did not, thank you for sharing that information with me, sweetheart." 

"And Klaus, did you know only some Asian Elephants grow tusks while African male and female elephants both grow tusks?" Josie asks Klaus.

Klaus laughs, "I did not, but thank you for sharing that information with me, love." 

* * *

_Hope 11/Josie 10_

"I'm so bored." Josie whines.

"Why?" Hope laughs, "It's spring break and you're spending a week at your best friend's house." 

Josie shrugs, "I dunno, I guess I miss my mom, dad and Lizzie."

"I know, but I'm here." Hope says as she hugs Josie. When Hope hugs her, Josie feels different. Like butterflies in her belly and she blushes a little. "Are you okay? Your face is red."

Josie clears her throat, "I-I'm fine," she lies. "So, have I ever told you that-"

"That African Elephants are larger than their cousins, the Asian elephants?" Hope asks.

Josie laughs, "Yes, how'd you know?"

Hope kicks her feet back and rests her head on her hands, "I'm your best friend, it's my job to know." 

"I'm glad we're best friends." Josie says.

"Me too." Hope smiles. "Remember what you promised me 2 years ago?"

Josie nods, "Yes, of course."

"Are you still keeping it?" Hope asks.

"Of course I am!" Josie replies. "I love you, Hope. You're my best friend." 

"Good!" Hope smiles, "And I love you too."


	2. Part II: Pre Teen Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie's starting to question her feelings for Hope.

_Hope 13/Josie 12;_

Josie showed up at Hope's house crying, she had run away because she heard her father say some terrible shit about LGBTQ+ people, and Josie herself thinks she might like girls. She knocks on the door. 

Klaus answers to see a sobbing Josie, "Josie? Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" 

"I-Is Hope home?" Josie asks in between sobs.

"Yes, of course sweetheart, she's in her room. Head on up." Klaus tells her. Josie thanks him and runs up to Hope's room.

"Josie?" Hope says as she sees her. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?" she runs over and protectively wraps her arms around Josie. 

"I-I heard my dad say something about g-gays." Josie cries, "H-He said they-they're vermin" 

"Shhhh;" Hope says soothingly, "It's okay Jo, I'm here."

"No, it-its not." Josie sobs, "Is he right?"

"Of course not! Gay people are awesome. Look at my Aunt Freya." Hope tells her. 

"But-but my dad hates them and-and" Josie's lip quivers.

"And what, Jo?" Hope asks softly.

"I think I like girls too." Josie chokes out.

Hope's face softens. "Oh Josie.." she says as she hugs her friend tighter. "Josie, your father is stupid, okay?" Josie's still sobbing, "Look at me, Josie Saltzman." so Josie does and Hope wipes the falling tears, "You are Josette Olivia Saltzman, a beautiful, strong, powerful girl who's my best friend. Okay? You are not vermin if you like girls. You are strong, you are amazing. I don't care if you like girls too. I think it's very cool." Josie's heart swells, _yup, she's definitely crushing on Hope Mikaelson._

"Y-You do?" Josie chokes out.

Hope nods, "Of course I do!" She reassures her, "I promise, you're not vermin, okay?" 

Josie nods, her lips still quivering, "Okay." she sighs, "Can we keep this a secret? Just between you and me? I-I'm not ready for other people to know yet."

"Of course, Josie." Hope tells her, "I won't tell a soul, my lips are sealed." she fake zips her mouth and throws away the key. 

Josie laughs and Hope hugs her again, "Better?"

Josie nods, "Better." she pauses, "Um, so I sort of ran away."

"Oh boy, your parents are going to be angry."

_At the Saltzman's House_

"Damn it, Alaric! Why did you say those things!" Caroline seethes, "Our daughter is missing."

"It's not my fault Caroline!" Alaric argues.

"Dad, if you had not said shit, Josie would be home!" Lizzie yells.

"Language, Elizabeth." Alaric scolds.

"No! My sister is missing because you can't keep your homophobic opinions to yourself!" Lizzie yells as she storms up to her and Josie's room, slamming the door, and Alaric grumbles as he sits on the couch.

The phone rings. "Hello?" Caroline answers, "Hayley, is Josie at your house?"

"Yes, she's here. Klaus said she was crying. Is everything okay at home?"

Caroline glares at Alaric, who's now passed out on the couch, "Not really. Can you keep Josie there for a bit? I'll come get her in an hour or so. She needs some time away from here." 

"You know she's always welcome here.." Hayley tells her. 

* * *

_Hope 14/ Josie 13: Hope's 8th grade graduation_

"Do you _have_ to graduate?" Josie pouts, tears falling down her cheek. 

"Jo, don't. If you start crying, then I'll start crying." Hope replies as her voice cracks. "You only have one more year here and you'll be in highschool with me, okay?"

Josie nods and wipes away her tears. "Okay." 

Josie and Hope go their separate ways and it's time for graduation.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson." Says the teacher calling up the names .

"Yay!!!" Josie cheers. Hayley and Klaus are cheering and so are Caroline, Alaric and Lizzie. Josie's so proud of her best friend. She's officially a high schooler!! Yay! But a part of her is still sad that her crush is leaving. Of course. It's a secret crush. She'd never tell Hope how she feels about her. Especially since her dad has a dangerous mindset.

"Hope, you're a highschooler now!" Josie says as she pulls her in for a bone crushing hug.

"Jo- can't breathe-" Hope chokes out.

Josie blushes as she releases Hope. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget my own strength."

Hope giggles. "It's okay. Bring it in." She says as she allows Josie to hug her once more. 

"You remember what I promised you 5 years ago?" Josie asks. 

Hope nods; "That we'll grow old together."

"Can you promise me that no matter who you meet in highschool, you'll always love me more?" Josie asks. Her big brown doe eyes tearing up.

"Josie-" Hope chokes on a sob. "Oh Josie, of course I promise." She pulls Josie in for a hug.

"I think this is the part where we start crying now." Josie says as she laughs wetly.

"I agree." Hope replies as she two hug and begin to cry.

"Girls, everything okay?" Hayley asks as she comes across the crying teens.

Hope pulls back,wiping her tears, "We're okay mom, Josie and I are just having an emotional moment." 

"I know you'll miss each other sweetheart, but remember that you're always welcome at our house. Okay? Our home is your home, Josie." Hayley says.

"Thank you." Josie says as she hugs Hayley. 

"Now run along you two, before I cry myself." Hayley tells the girls. And then Hope and Josie grab hands and run away giggling.


	3. Part III: Can't Have Me While I'm Broken.

_ Hope 15/Josie 14: _

Josie is lying awake on her first day of highschool and she is as anxious as ever. She has no idea what to expect, nor is she really ready for highschool. At least Hope would be there. She gets up and gets ready.

"Jo, come on, mom wants us downstairs for breakfast." Lizzie says.

"Uhm, I might skip out on breakfast today." Josie says. 

"What?" Lizzie asks, raising a brow, "Why?"

"I'm not hungry." Josie lies. "Just go without me, okay?"

"Okay.." Lizzie says, unconvinced. She shrugs and leaves, but not before texting Hope. Who lives in walking distance from Josie's house. 

A few minutes later, there's a knock on the bedroom door. 

"Josie?" Says a voice. "Josie, I know you're in here."

Josie sighs,  _ of course, Lizzie texted Hope. _ "Come in." 

Hope opens the door and walks over to Josie, "Jo, Lizzie texted me and said you're not eating?"

Josie shrugs again, "I'm not hungry."

"But you need to eat, Josie." Hope tells her. 

"I know, but I'm not hungry." Josie says.

Hope moves in closer, placing a hand on Josie's cheek. Her piercing gaze makes Josie blush and look away to avoid eye contact. "Did you sleep at all?"

" _ No... _ " Josie confesses.

"Jo." Hope sighs. "Jo, look at me." 

"I-I'm sorry! I just-I'm scared." Josie replies, looking at Hope, only to see blue eyes filled with concern and worry.

"But this isn't healthy, Jo!" Hope says worriedly, and Josie feels awful when she sees the soft blue eyes glisten with tears, "You've got bags under your eyes and you're a lot paler than usual, plus you're burning up." she sighs, "You're being careless, Josie, you could get really sick."

Josie sighs, "Fine." she says. "I'll eat breakfast."

Hope kisses her cheek. "Good." she says softly, placing a hand on Josie's shoulder. "Because I don't know what I'd do if you got sick." 

"I won't get sick, Hope." Josie says softly, "I promise." 

"Jo…" Hope sighs, "I've seen you sick before, and the feeling is horrible."

"Hope," Josie says, "I won't get sick. I swear to you." 

"Good, now come on." Hope took Josie's hand and led her down the stairs and watched carefully as Josie eats eggs and toast for breakfast.

"Are you feeling okay? Besides the nerves." Hope asks.

"No." Josie sighs. "I really am terrified."

"Hey." Hope says softly, "Jo, I'm here for you okay? I'll be right by your side." Josie looks away and there are tears in her eyes, Hope notices and quickly pulls her in for a hug. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I'm scared Hope…" Josie whispers. "What if they.. what if they find out my secret. " she says. "What if.. what if they tell my dad and he-" 

"Josie…" Hope says softly, "No one will tell your secret if I can help it." 

"My dad…" Josie hiccups, "My dad said some really bad things last night." 

"Oh Josie…" Hope says softly again. "Come on, we'll talk on the bus, okay?"

"Okay." Josie croaks out. 

On the bus, Josie sits next to Hope, who's holding her hand. "Talk to me, Jo, what happened?" 

"My dad said if anyone at school seems 'too into me' I should probably not be friends with them because they might be gay." She hiccups. "God, Hope, what do I do? I'm not sure what the fuck I'm feeling but I just know it won't be good if he finds out." 

Hope bites her lip, and she fights back her own tears as the look of Josie being so sad and small breaks her heart. "Josie," she says, trying to ignore her voice crack, "I promise you, I will never let anyone hurt you. I'll kick their ass if they do anything to you."

"You can't always achieve things with ass kicking, Hope." Josie sighs sadly. 

"Josie, you're my best friend, I'd do anything to protect you." Hope says, and Josie knows Hope won't hesitate getting into trouble if it means defending her. "Now what else did he say?" 

Josie sighs, "He also said if he ever catches me having feelings for a girl, he'll send me away."

"He won't do that," Hope says sternly, "Not if I can help it." 

* * *

  
  


_ Hope 15/ Josie 14 _

Josie's secret isn't kept a secret for long and soon enough, the word gets spread around school. Hope is walking to find Josie when she overhears something. Something that boils her blood.

"Yeah, I heard Josie Saltzman, that hot new freshmen is a lady banger." the boy laughs. On cue, Hope storms over and shoves the boy against a locker, "Hey!" the boy yells, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

"What did you just say about Josie Saltzman?" Hope growls. 

"I said I heard she's a lady banger." The boy shrugs. "What's it to you?"

"Josie happens to be my best friend, fuck head." Hope growls. "Who told you this?" 

"I heard it from Jesse Montomouth." The boy replies, "Please don't kill me,"

"Keep my best friend's name out of your mouth or so help me." Hope growls angrily again. "I will fucking kill you." she lets the boy go and turns around to see Josie. Josie knows that there's word of her being a lady banger and she runs away. "Josie, wait!" Hope cries, she rushes to go find Josie, who's sobbing in the bathroom. 

"My life is over, Hope!" Josie sobs once she sees her best friend, "Someone's gonna tell my dad and it'll be _ 'bye bye Josie'  _ ."

"No," Hope says, "It won't be _ "bye bye Josie" _ , it will never be ' _ bye bye Josie. _ ' "

"Hope, for God sakes, they're calling me a lady banger" Josie laughs bitterly, "I'm done for." she starts to sob again and Hope can't do anything but hug her. 

"I wish I could take away all this pain you have, Jo." Hope sighs softly. "But I can't. I want to, I want to take away your pain so badly." she says softly, "But what I can do is help you love yourself the way I love you. I see you in such a special light, Josette Saltzman, and I wish you saw yourself that way too." 

"Promise?" Josie asks. And how small Josie sounds breaks Hope's heart.

"I swear." Hope replies. 


	4. Part IV: Healing A Broken One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw//this chapter has implied suicide attempt.

_Hope 15: Josie 14_

Josie doesn't show up to school for the next few days after the _Lady Banger incident_ , as well as avoiding all her texts and calls and Hope is worried sick. She also has tried to visit Josie but no one ever seems to tell her the truth. 

"Where's Josie?" Hope asks as she approaches Lizzie. at her locker. Lizzie freezes and avoids eye contact with her sister's best friend as she anxiously pulls the books out of her locker. "Lizzie! _Where_ is my best friend?"

"She didn't want me to tell you.." Lizzie mumbles out.

"Tell me _what?_ " Hope asks. 

Lizzie's eyes water and she chokes on a sob, "She didn't want you to worry.."

"I always worry. Now _what the fuck is going on_?" Hope demands. 

"Josie's in the hospital." Lizzie replies."She's in a coma, they don't know if she'll make it." 

Hope's entire world came crashing down. Her mind went still. _Josie's in the hospital. She's in a coma. They don't know if she'll make it._

Tears have now made its way to her tear ducts and her heart is racing. "What happened?" Lizzie shakes her head, refusing to talk about it and Hope has this awful feeling inside of her. " _Please_ , Lizzie," Hope begs desperately, "What happened?" 

"She-" Lizzie chokes out the words, "She tried to.."

Hope knew what she meant by this, "No." she shakes her head and swallows thickly, stumbling back "No, sh-she wouldn't."

"That's what I wanted to believe at first too." Lizzie replies. "I'm the one who found her." 

"Why?" Hope asks, "What caused this?"

"Did you know?" 

"Know what? That my best friend had dangerous self harming tendencies?" Hope asks, "No." 

"No." Lizzie says. "Did you know about the rumors."

"That Josie is a quote on quote 'lady banger', you mean?" Hope asks. "Yes."

"Someone.." Lizzie pauses, "Someone left a tip to our father." she pauses again, "I found it before he did." 

Hope's head pops up. "Who?" 

"I would be in jail if I knew." Lizzie replies, slamming her locker shut furiously. "God,why can't people _leave her alone_. Who cares if she possibly likes girls too. She isn't hurting anybody." 

"Why hasn't anyone told me?" Hope asks, visibly upset. "She's my best friend."

"She didn't want you to worry about her, Hope. You know how Josie can be.." Lizzie says softly. 

"But that doesn't mean you don't inform me that she's in a fucking coma!" Hope bites out. "I-I can't lose her, Lizzie." 

"What do you want me to say, Hope?" Lizzie asks, "My sister tried to take her own life because she's terrified of our father?" She says, "This is my _sister_ Hope, you're _not_ the only one who _can't_ lose her."

Hope sighs, "I know, I'm-I'm sorry." she replies.

"I'm sorry too." Lizzie tells her. "I really should have told you." 

Hope nods and pulls the blonde in for a hug. "How is she doing?"

"We don't know if she'll make it." Lizzie says as her voice breaks. 

Hope bites her lip to prevent any tears but she feels Lizzie wipe them away. "C-can I see her?"

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Lizzie asks. 

"No," Hope sighs, "But she's my best friend." 

So Lizzie and Josie's mother takes Hope along with them to visit Josie. When Hope enters the hospital room, the immediate energy is sad. There's flowers on Josie's side table and Josie's not awake. She's in a coma, like Lizzie said. And a part of Hope just breaks. She shakily walks over to Josie. Lizzie stands far back, allowing the Mikaelson girl to accept their reality, not that Hope has or will. 

"Jo.." She says, "It's me, It's Hope." she whispers, she takes a seat next to Josie's bed side, grabbing her hand. Signaling to Lizzie she wants a moment alone, so Lizzie leaves. "I-I don't know how to react to this. I-I'm so sorry I didn't see the signs" Hope sobs, "Josie, you need to wake up. Please." there's a pause, "y-you're only 14." she chokes out. "You promised me that we'd grow old together, remember?" she cries softly, "Please don't leave me Josie. I need you. You're my best friend." She begs. "Wake up, Josie, please. Our story isn't over yet. Supercorp hasn't become an endgame yet." Hope spent the next hour and a half talking about how they need to catch up on their Supercorp Friend dates. Soon enough, Hope finds her falling asleep. Her face stained with tears.

The next morning, Hope's eyes flutter, she didn't realize she'd fallen asleep all night at Josie's bed side, but she had. She sighs sadly as she grabs Josie's hand, "Hey Jo, good morning.." Suddenly, she feels something squeeze her hand, "Jo?" she asks, "Jo, hey, can you hear me?"

Josie's eyes slowly flutter open, taking in the brightness as the sun shines almost directly on her. "Hope?"

Hope gasps, "Josie! Oh my God." She cries in relief, "Thank God, oh Thank God." 

"Where am I?" Josie asks.

"You're in the hospital." Hope says softly. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." Josie confesses. "And I'm hungry."

"Josie.." Hope says, "Lizzie told me you tried to… She ponders for a second, "that you tried to take your own life."

Josie's quiet, tears are running down her face and her cheeks are red. "You must think I'm pretty pathetic, huh?" she asks softly. 

Hope wipes away Josie's tears with her thumbs, "Now why would I think that?"

"Because I am.." Josie says, she turns her head to Hope, "Someone-" she chokes out, "Someone tried to out me to my dad."

Hope's jaw clenched, "Do you know who?"

Josie nods, "Yes."

"Who was it?" Hope asks. Okay, so it was more of a _demand._

Josie shakes her head, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Hope frowns.

"Because they said if I told anyone, they'd out me to the entire school." 

"Not if I kill them, first." Hope growls bitterly. 

"Hope." 

"Tell me who it was. I will take care of it. So who was it?" Hope asks again.

"Please, Hope." Josie begs.

Hope sighs, "Fine. But I will not be letting you out of my sight ever again." 

"Okay." Josie laughs softly.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!


End file.
